Megatron's and Lockdown's Death
This is the scene how Megatron and Lockdown gets killed in War of the Apocalypse. (Cut to Megatron) Megatron: We need a truce. All I want is to be back in charge. Besides... who would you be without me, Prime? Optimus Prime: Time to find out. his axe and raps off Megatron's head gets in position, while Optimus and Lockdown fight. Then gun fires Tai Kamiya: You again! Attila: You see, it takes patience to make a man. The patience to watch and wait, to keep all Legendary Pokémon forever, rule the world and your country, without any recondition at all! and Lockdown fight, then sees the group Optimus Prime: TAI! Attila: There is no one to save you this time, Kamiya. It's just us and them. And it's your time to die! slides in, then shoots, and kills Attila Tai Kamiya: Anytime. (Then he sees Lockdown runs behind Optimus) Watch out! takes Optimus buy surprise and traps him in a pillar with his sword Lockdown: You saved these humans instead of saving yourself. You bring shame upon us all. fired at Lockdown, then Bumblebee and Ash Ketchum pulled up Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Use thunderbolt! (Pikachu unleash the attack and paralyze Lockdown) Tai Kamiya: Tino! Tino Tonitini: Get away from there, Tai! transforms Optimus Prime: I gave you an order! and Lockdown fight Tino Tonitini: Sunset Shimmer! Chris! You have get away from here! Sunset Shimmer: '''No!! I will not let you die again! '''Mimi Tachikawa I'm helping! Rosemon Us to! Tino Tonitini: Tai, catch! (Tino throws the alien gun to Tai) Tai Kamiya: '''Thanks his alien gun Get out of here, now! '''Ash Ketchum: Get in, get in. WarGreymon Hey, you! Terra Force! (He unleash the attack and hits Lockdown) Optimus Prime: Tai! Tino! Get out of here! This is my fight! Matt Ishida: We can't let you die! Lockdown: Bumblebee's foot It's my fight! Bumblebee And you're all gonna die! and Lockdown fight, while Sora hooks up Sora Takenouchi: Go, go! Benson: Come on, come on! and Lockdown continue their fight Rigby: Yeah, killer robot, my butt! falls Muscle Man: Woo! and Lockdown fight Mordecai: Come on! picks up the hook, while Lockdown and Tai fight Optimus Prime: Get away, all of you! Tai Kamiya: '''No! I'm not leaving you! '''WarGreymon Nor us! MetalGarurumon: We got to save Tai! takes out a chain and hooks one end on the back of Roller Skater Then he grabs Kim's towrope, and throws another chain onto the back to Sora Takenouchi Kim Possibe: Come on Guys! Hurry! Mordecai: Come on, Sora, come on, Sora, come on, Sora. grabs Tai's gun Sora Takenouchi: up the sword Drive! Joe Kido: the chains around the sword handle and hook them on, then ties the towrope on too Do it! Lockdown: You see my face, your life is done! Benson: Come on, come on, come on! Kari Kamiya: Pull!! sword pulls out of Optimus, Optimus grabs it and stabs Lockdown and drives the sword up, slicing him in half Mordecai & Rigby: Ooooooohhhhhh!!!! Kari Kamiya: Yipee!! Muscle Man: (Whooping) That was awesome! Optimus Prime: Honor, to the end. Matt Ishida: Tai! Are you okay? Tai Kamiya: I'm fine. (Matt helps Tai and lifts him up to his feet) Tai Kamiya: Thanks. Emerl: Are feeling okay? Not broken? Tai Kamiya: I'm fine, Emerl. Kari Kamiya: Thank goodness, your not hurt. Tai Kamiya: I'm not hurt, don't worry. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes